


1st Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Reminiscing, Sirius/Remus if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus reminiscing their time at Hogwards during the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Hatch

_Hi Sirius,_  
I hope this snow storm stops before I have to send this letter. I would hate to send Hedwig out in to a weather like this. This is probably my last letter before we meet. Professor McGonagall seems to think that all that studying time we miss because of holidays means we must now double our efforts – even Hermione seems to be behind her homework. Hermione of course is having sleepless nights because of all this, but she’s probably the only one. Fred and George seem to have even more extra time than usually – it seems they are planning some kind of ‘one for everyday’ prank for Slytherins (Which I don’t mind one bit) in the honour of Christmas. In the end of this day almost everyone of their house had their pointy hats turned to red… I think they would have taken it better if red wouldn’t have been our house colour. I actually think I even heard few of them jingle.  
But now if I don’t start with that homework of mine, professor McGonagall will probably put me to a whole Christmas long detention. I’m counting days to see you again. I’m sure this is going to be the best Christmas ever. 

_Harry_

_I see the moon is getting full again. If Remus is already there say hi from me. He will spend the Christmas with us too right?_

“Was it from Harry”, Remus asked, placing the steamy mug of coffee in front of Sirius, not peering the letter he just had finished reading. He hadn’t seen the owl coming, but judging from the happiness that had spread on his face, the letter was very probably from his godson. 

“He says hi to you. Asks if you spend the Christmas in here”, Sirius said smiling under his couple day old stubble and replaced the letter with the mug Remus had kindly given him.

“That was our plan wasn’t it. Remember to say hi from me when you write him back”, Remus said, he too smiling and taking a sip from his own mug of coffee. It had been only half an hour since he had come and the foul weather outside had not yet left his bones. He hoped the coffee would help that. “How has he been?”

“Fine fine. Waits the holidays. It seems nothing has changed in the past twenty years. Professors still seem to think the D in December means double the work”, Sirius said with a small laugh.

“It’s not actually their fault. Teaching plan blissfully forgets the existence of holidays. It’s actually their post as well as the success of their student on the line if they don’t catch the missed days”.

“You’ve gone to the darker side haven’t you?” Sirius said with a horrid voice, the expression failing miserably due to his laughing eyes.

“Haven’t I always been there”, Remus said raising an eyebrow.

“True. But we always dragged you away from there”, Sirius said with a mischievous smile. “Which reminds me, I think those Weasley brothers are intentionally trying to outdo us. They even made the Christmas-prank calendar, remember those?”

“I try to forget”, Remus said, only half kidding. There were definitely some pranks he hoped he had never participated in and even more of those he hoped he hadn’t been the target.

“Those were the days. Except we did the Slytherin calendar on our second year. I think I liked most the calendar we did in our fifth year”, Sirius said with dreaming look, leaning back to his memory and sipping his coffee.

“That might have to do with the fact that everyone enjoyed it. Or at least they laughed at it the next day”.

“Except James”.

“Except James. I don’t think he ever forgave you completely”.

“It wasn’t me!” Sirius said defending, all though his laughing face wasn’t really the best convincing method. “No, seriously, you think I would do something like that to my best friend?”

“You cost us one quidditch game by making the cheering letters announce James’s love for Lily”, Remus reminded good heartily.

“One game is a small cost for them getting together. Only a person with truly sick mind would lock somebody in the bathroom with Snivelus”.

“And you don’t have a sick mind?”

“Well I still say as I said back then that it wasn’t me. But I admit the genius part was to make the voices from that bathroom echo everywhere in the castle. I never knew Snivelus knew so many bashing and cursing words”, Sirius said, smiling for the memory. Suddenly his eyes brightened even more and his doggy grin got even wider. “But then again I never knew you would look so good blond”.

“I told you I try to forget that”, Remus cried hiding his head to his hands.

“All the gals were all over you. I heard stories of Christmas angel every Christmas after that”, Sirius said laughing aloud.

“White robes, blond hair and that ball of light following me playing the church music were indeed angelic. That if you forget that I had just transformed the other night and the white robes were draining the little colour that was left on my face”, Remus said and even though he didn’t find that event amusing, there was a hint of smile on the corner of his lips anyway. “And it was a better experience than the prank they made to you Dandiedruff”

“And that snow was cold too!” Sirius cried out with a laugh. For awhile they both just smiled idiotically, reminiscing the past.

“It’s good the kids are keeping traditions up”, Sirius finally said cutting the fallen silence, sounding little sad. “Pity that those times are over for us”.

“I can’t come up with prank calendar, but I’ll give you a wish calendar?” Remus said smiling to his old friend. The pity if asked from him was that every time the happy memories of past raised their head, in the end they end up depressed. “So what’s your first day’s wish?”

Sirius looked him with those doggy eyes for a few second, almost opened his mouth, thought twice, smiled and said. “Another cup of coffee would be nice”.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
